Just a call
by stargazerlilith
Summary: Roy receives a phone call, four simple words that change his life.


AN: Just a simple sweet story spurred by a writing prompt. No beta.. Feedback is welcome as I work out my kinks in my writing.  
Prompt: The Phone rings and the voice on the other side says "We need you again" and hangs up.  
Disclaimer: I do not own FMA characters.

Updated: 1/10/17: Fixed some mistakes.

Roy grumbled as he staggered towards the shrilling noise his phone was making. He had just gotten home a few hours ago and was just exhausted from the sheer amount of work. Central was still in uproar over the incident, but they were making progress. Albeit slowly. Roy sighed before he picked up the phone. "Mustang", he drawled. "We need you, again" was all he heard before the dial tone sounded in his ears.

Roy groaned and rubbed his hand over his eyes. He knew the voice. It was Alphonse, something was up with Edward. Again. Ever since the return of Alphonse body and the loss of his Alchemy, Edward started to get hobbies. Seem innocent enough. Except, they always ended in disaster. Last week, Ed tried knitting… of all things. He managed to get himself wrapped from head to toe in yarn swearing up and down. It took everything he had not to laugh. He knew that this was Edward trying to find his way. He was lost.

Roy shook himself out of his musing and blinked. He apparently had already walked to the Elric residence. He went to knock when a crash was heard with yelling of very colorful words. He sighed and turned the knob preparing himself for the worst.

Roy was just dumbstruck. He couldn't help, but stare at it all. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Pastries, cakes, brownies, and other confections decorated the small residence. He could hear Edward swearing in the kitchen and inched towards the kitchen. He noted that Alphonse was at the table with his head in his hands. He started to speak, but was rendered speechless. Edward stood at the stove wearing a pink apron stirring a pot of something. He looked happy. Domestic. Beautiful.

Roy cleared his throat. "I see you are starting a bakery, Edward."

Edward turned his golden eyes on him with suspicion. "When the fuck you get here, Mustang?"

Alphonse decided to look up at that moment. "I called him, brother. Look at all this! I can't possible eat all this."

"I apologize for letting myself in, but I heard a crash. But, I can see the cause was the mountain of sweets burying you alive," Roy drawled with his trademark smirk. He knew he shouldn't rile him, but damn he couldn't help himself. Edward was beautiful angry.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE FIT INSIDE OF A CAKE!?," Ed bellowed turning various shades of red pointing the wooden spoon at Roy's chest.

Roy couldn't help it, he laughed. Edward blinked and smirked. "Fine. You're here. You should try this," he muttered before going to an interesting looking confection. It was orange and in the shape of a log. Edward grumbled as he delicately sliced it and placed it on the plate.

He stalked over to Roy and held the plate out. Roy looked down on the plate. The sweet looked to have swirls inside of it with white goopy stuff. He looked at Al who just shrugged.

"Eat it, Roy. Not gonna poison you. Trust me, y'll like it."

Roy gingerly picked up the fork and stabbed the cake. He watched Edward who was wiping the counters down for a moment before sighing. Well here goes nothing, he thought, and took a bite.

It was like fireworks had exploded on his tongue. It was rich, with a touch of spice, and the white stuff complimented well. Dear god? Was this what Hughes thought of Gracia's apple pie? He was doomed. He could marry Edward right now, if it meant more of this.

Edward was watching him with a shit eating grin. He knew. Edward knew how he felt…could see it in his face. Roy was torn between eating/ licking the plate or kissing, maybe licking, Edward in appreciation.

"Ed, you made this? What is this delectable sweet?" he exclaimed.

"Of Course, I made it. It's a pumpkin roll. Found it in a book, idiot." Edward wiped his hands and stalked up towards the dumbstruck **Brigadier** General. He grabbed his fork, stabbed the cake, and took a bite looking at Roy the entire time.

Alphonse shook his head and quietly made his exit before things got any more heated. Hopefully, this time, they will finally admit it, he thought wrly climbing the stairs to his room.

Roy couldn't think. He just watched Edward chew on the cake, wiping crumbs off his lips with his tongue. Oh, hell! He was already doomed. What was one more infraction? He carefully set the plate on the table stealing another bite in the process. He stabbed the fork into the sweet again and stalked over to Edward. He stopped in front of him putting the fork near Edward's mouth and raised his eyebrow in a challenge.

Edward grinned and took the offer morsel. Before, Edward could chew Roy was claiming his mouth with his own. He quickly pushed pass Edwards lips with his tongue. He felt the cake in Edwards mouth a stole a piece while mapping his way around his mouth. He moaned into the kiss pulling Edward against him. "Delicious" he muttered before sweeping in for another kiss. He felt Edward cling to him and smirked.

He gazed down at the golden-haired god in his arms and smiled. He had fallen and was never going to let go. His sun, His Edward, dear god. He was in trouble. But damn it, Edward was worth every minute.

"Told ya. Now, help me with these? The kids at the orphanage are looking forward to having a treat," Edward demanded pushing away from him slightly. Edward moved around the room boxing up the delicate sweets. He paused to look at Roy and gave him a soul shattering smile.

Roy knew at this moment. He was a goner. He would give anything to have Edward look at him like that. Hughes must be laughing in his grave. He finally understood the obsession. If he had a camera he would capture this moment forever. Roy was in love with Edward Elric and he couldn't be happier. He would have to remember to thank Al for the call.


End file.
